degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campbell Saunders/@comment-7739778-20130403011525/@comment-3575890-20130403103139
My comment was aimed at the OP of course. Sorry to disappoint you all, but Wendy and I will not be going to war with each other, lol. What I will say further on the matter is that I personally don't see there being any rationality in the belief that suicide is selfish. On the contrary, I think the viewpoint that a person who is suffering to the point of where he/she is willing to end his/her life to stop the pain, should be forced to endure that pain, because when it boils down to it the feelings/needs of that person's loved ones supersedes his/her own innermost feelings and his/her rights take a backseat to everyone else's, is what is truly selfish. Who is anyone to deny someone that is in agonizing pain the option to end his/her pain if they so choose? How is the mentality that people should be forced to live their lives in pain against their wishes not one that is selfish, apathetic and completely devoid of basic human ethics. I am not pro-suicide -- I agree with Wendy in that it shouldn't ever happen, but not because I advocate the belief that suicidal people should have to go on living when they don't wish to live. Rather I wholeheartedly agree that suicide should never occur because the very illness being the reason suicide happens at all shouldn't occur in the first place. No one should ever suffer to the point of where death is perceived as a blessing. But unfortunately, we don't live in a perfect world. Suicide and it's very root cause shouldn't be an issue, but the reality is millions of people are still hit with clinical depression and so it IS an issue. I do not consider suicide a selfish act because the motive behind suicide is driven by factors of which are beyond human control. People who commit suicide are ill. Plain and simple. Depression affects a person in mind, body and spirit. People who are depressed aren't of sound mind and are less capable of making sound choices than others. Logically-speaking, suicide cannot be a consciously selfish choice when in fact the person believes his/her death is not a loss to anyone. In fact, what typically goes on in a suicidal person's mind is the belief that the people in his/her life would be better off without him/her and that actually, ending his/her life will benefit his/her loved ones -- and you cannot fault that person for having that mentality because it stems from a force greater than theirself. When it comes down to it, a person can never fully understand what all goes on in the mind of depressive suicidal until he/she has been suicidal himself/herself. It is so easy to preach about ethics and morals when it's not you in the place of the person in agonizing pain. (And no, I am not directing this to you Wendy) I have contemplated suicide many a time in the past. Years ago, I could have just as easily been where Cam is now. Today, I'm glad I'm not, but back then there was no other place I yearned to be at more.